Memories of the past and present
by ayame bunny
Summary: Ayame is thinking about the mysterious man of her past, Koga. what happens when she encounters a man in the forest? Ayame OOC? I hate my self for the short chapters! since i know i'll forget in the story, disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Please R & R
1. The beggining

Chapter 1: Saved

Ayame sat in the field just thinking things of the past, letting her mind wander. An old memory popped up in her head. She was running through the forest, and being chased by demons. She had tripped and fell into a hollow log. She curled up into a little ball praying that the demons would just go away, but they didn't. One of them had picked up the log and had dumped her out on the ground.  
They were just about to eat her when some one picked her up and saved her from the demons. He ran with her on his shoulder "Wait here," he said sitting her down in a safe distance away from the demons. He then ran off to go fight them. She sat there waiting for him to return, she had to remember what he looked like. A long pony tail and blue eyes that was what she had to remember. The man soon returned and took Ayame back to her pack. "Thank you kind sir," Ayame's mother said to him when he had returned Ayame. "And what is your name," she asked curiously. "Koga prince of the brown wolves," he said giving a low bow. "Ayame, what do you say," her mother asked. Ayame looked up at mother and gave a light sigh "I am Ayame princess of the white wolves"  
she said "and thank you Koga prince of the brown wolves," she said giving a little curtsey. "Very nice to meet you," Koga said "but now I must be off!" he said. And in the blink o fan eye he was gone.

Those were one of the few memories Ayame remembered of her mother and that mysterious man, Koga. Ever since then Ayame often thought about him. If they met again would he remember her? Suddenly Ayame was interrupted from her daydreams. "Hey Ayame were going to get going in a few minutes," Kagome said putting her hand on Ayame's shoulder. "Inuyasha can smell Naraku's barrier weakening, and I sense a few jewel shards so we're going to go find them," Kagome said. "Okay," Ayame said getting up. These days Ayame ran with Inuyasha and his crew, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, they chased after Naraku who was linked to personal tragedies all throughout the group.

Chapter 1 sec.1 Koga?  
As it turns out they didn't find Naraku but, another one of his creations. They defeated it and gained two more jewel shards. Ayame often wandered from the group after a battle. Today she was walking through the woods. Caught up in her memories Ayame started to run. She then tripped and almost hit the ground but, some one caught her. "You know you should really be more careful young maiden," the person said. Ayame looked up wait, she knew this man from somewhere but, where. "Excuse me but have we met before," he asked. Ayame said nothing. "My name is Koga,  
he said, "and yours," he asked. "Ayame, "she replied. "Wait what did you say your name was," Ayame asked disbelievingly. "Koga," he replied. Could this be the Koga that had saved her life so many years ago? Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha. "Ayame come on let's go we have a lead on Naraku," Inuyasha said pulling her arm. "Well until we meet again, beautiful Ayame," and Koga was gone.

Chapter 1 sec.2 Happy Birthday!  
Hey what was that all about," Inuyasha asked her as they were walking back to the village. "Oh, I don't know, we just sort of met up a long time ago. I guess I can say he's an old friend," she concluded. "Well he sure didn't act like an old friend. 'Until we meet again beautiful Ayame', "Inuyasha said mimicking Koga. "Whatever," Ayame said laughing. They reached the village, "Inuyasha what happened to the 'lead 'on Naraku?" she asked. "Oh I just made that up to get you down here," Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head. "What?" Ayame said slapping the exact spot were he had just rubbed his head. She did this very often when she was mad and around Inuyasha. "Just shut up and close your eyes," he said putting his hands over her eyes. He led her down to the hut they were all staying in. "Surprise!" he shouted along with every one else in the hut. He lifted his hands from Ayame's eyes. "Happy sixteenth birthday Ayame!" every one in the room shouted ,which included Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and some of the villagers. Ayame was so caught up with her daydreams that she forgot her own birthday. "Oh thank you every one"  
she said. The rest of the day every one ate and gave out gifts to Ayame.

A/N: well hi peoples I'm happy to here your reading my stories! Well hopefully I'll be writing a random story soon so wacth out! POTATOES! ;) See there goes the randomness! 


	2. Hot springs

A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated but, you people aren't giving me any reviews! I mean what's a girl to do? Dark/Kagura: I know what. You can eat potatoes! Me: Hey that's a good Idea! (Eats potatoes and waits for reviews)  
Me: any way on with the story!

Chapter 4: Hot Springs "Ayame I really didn't have enough money to get you a birthday present so I'm going to take you somewhere instead. You Kagome and I have access to the best hot spring in the world!" Sango said. "What? You're taking me to . . . . . . ," Ayame trailed off. "Yep we're going to Krystal springs!" Sango said excitedly. "And yes the guys get to go too," she added glumly. Krystal springs was one of the most beautiful places in the world. And it is said to purify your body and soul. "Thank you so much Sango!" Ayame said giving Sango a hug. "Well we'd better get going if we're going to make it by sundown, "Sango said, and they set off to Krystal springs.

They reached the springs right before sunset. The guys got in a separate pool from the girls. "Aaah this feels so good," Kagome said sinking under the water. "Yeah, there is only one place back home as good as this," Ayame said getting in the water. "Where," Sango asked getting in the water too. "My waterfall," Ayame said dreamily. "You have your own waterfall?" Kagome asked. "Well it's not really mine but it's a place no one has ever seen but me. So I call it mine," She explained.  
"Maybe I'll take you guys there one day," she added. "Well this is very relaxing, thanks Sango for taking us here," Kagome said. "So what is it between you and Miroku Sango?" Ayame asked trying to start a conversation. "What do you mean," Sango asked cautiously. "You know," Ayame said. "Oh, that, well I really like Miroku but, it's like he's too much of a pervert, you know," Sango finished. 

Meanwhile at the other pool . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Now this is the life," Miroku said soaking in the water. "I don't know how long it's been since I've had a bath like this," Inuyasha said. "Me neither," Shippo said floating in his inner tube that Kagome gave him. "Excuse me gentlemen but May I join you," a strange man asked and walked up to the pool. "Sure come on in"  
Miroku said. The stranger took off his towel and got in the water. "Hey I know you," Inuyasha said. "You were with Ayame that day," Inuyasha said. "Oh yes, you were the one who took her away," the stranger said. "Well it was her birthday," Inuyasha replied. Hmm was the strangers only reply. "So what is your name "  
Miroku asked. "Koga,"

Mean while in the women's bath. . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .

Ayame stared off into the distance as she let her body soak into the warm waters of the Krystal springs. "Hey Ayame what's the matter ," Kagome asked looking concerned. "Hmm . . . . .," Ayame muttered. "Something is troubling you I know it," Sango said trying to get Ayame to look at her. Ayame just turned her head and continued to drown in her own thoughts. She was actually thinking of Koga. Now ever since there last encounter in the forest, he seemed to be haunting her every thought. She couldn't get him off her mind! " Ayame!" Kagome shouted with concern in every syllable. "What," she asked grumpily. "What is wrong!" Kagome said.  
"Well if you have to know, I was just thinking about this guy," Ayame said finally admitting her feelings. "Who is it," Sango asked curiously. "Well, I sort of met him a long time ago , when I was a kid and just recently I met him in the forest, and . . . . And I have a feeling that something . . . . . ," Ayame said in a jumble. "A feeling that something what," Sango edged her on. Ayame was hesitant to say but finally she got it out. "Well, that something umm . . . . . Sparked," she finished. "Ohhhhh . . . . So you must really like this guy huh," Kagome asked. "Yeah, well at least I think I do," Ayame said. (A/N: thank you dark Kagura for that I think I do tip!) "Really!" Sango said getting excited for no apparent reason. "Yeah, I guess," Ayame said. "Well if you like him why don't you tell him your feelings, " Sango asked thoughtfully. "I don't know. I guess it's…………….. it's just really hard to admit your feelings to a guy you barely know," Ayame said. After that there was a long silence. Obviously all of them thinking about what Ayame had just said. She was right, it was hard just to admit your feelings to some one you had known for a long time. "Well I think I need some thinking time," Ayame said breaking the silence. With that said she got up at of the water, slipped on her towel, and headed to the third pool which she thought to be vacant.

As Ayame walked to the spring she was still thinking of Koga. Why she didn't know. But what she did know was she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Koga, that's your name eh," Inuyasha said a slight glare in his eye. "Yep, And I'm of to find the one they call Naraku," Was Koga's only reply. "Huh, Naraku? Well isn't that something, were off to find him too, Miroku said. "Well it was very nice meeting you two," Koga said getting up out of the water. "Hey, wait your leaving," Inuyasha asked. "Oh, no I'm just going over to the other pool," Koga said leaving.

Ayame was nearly there. Only a few more steps and she would be in heaven once more. 'Hold on who is that' Ayame thought nearing the spring.  
Oh no, some one was already there!' Wait did they see me?' Ayame asked herself.  
"Why hello there," came the voice of the person in the pool. 'Oh crap'

A/N: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I wrote a cliff hanger! Yaaaaaaaaaaay me! Well any way review, review, review! I'll write quicker if you do!  
Hey that rhymedJ Dark/ Kagura: PONIES, AND RAINBOWS! YAAAAY! 


	3. Temp AN

Temporary Authors Note , I will update by tomorrow! A/N: Ok sorry peeps for leaving you hanging for so freaking long! Yeah I'm working on it right now so don't get mad for this one little itsy bitsy A/N. please don't turn me in to them -( looks over at crazy fan fiction people) cries 2 well -sniffle ,sniffle- this is all and only for chippy! You are my first and probably only reviewer! Thanks so much for your support! And extra props got to Dark Kagura!  
Dark Kagura: Mooohhhaahahahahahaha! Yay me! Well enty wayz I better get back writing before you all kill me!

Lots of luv Ayame bunny 


	4. Oh no!

A/N: for some reason I feel like this is going to be an even shorter chapter than all the other ones. Why? You ask becuz I'm not really feeling it and no this chapter they are going to do the freaky otay. So yeah that's about it.

"Why hello there," came the voice of the person in the pool.  
'Oh crap' Ayame thought as the voice pierced her in the dead silence.

'He's a man' she thought as she neared the spring pool.

"It's nice to see you again, Ayame," Koga said finally turning around and looking up at Ayame.

Ayame obviously startled to see him jumped as he turned around to look at her.

"Y-you remember me," Ayame stuttered.

"Of course I do, 'Ayame princess of the white wolves'," he said.

For a few seconds there was silence covering both Ayame and Koga like a thick fog. Ayame was trying to digest what had just happened and what would happen next.

Here she was standing in front of the man of her dreams, and half naked at that, with that thought in mind she shifted to pull up her towel.

"Hello- lo-lo, is any one home-home-home," Koga said playfully in an echo voice. Ayame let a chuckle slip from her mouth.

Koga let out a smile and said "Why don't you join me?".

"What!?" Ayame yelled loud and clear.

Why was he asking her to get in a pool with him!?

"Join me," Koga said very calmly.

"I repeat, What!? You are such a pervert!" She screamed.

"I just want to talk to you," he said "and besides it's not like I'm going to peek," he added playfully.

"So that's it, you just wanna talk to me. And nothing else," Ayame said thinking over his proposal.

"Yeah that's it just talk, and nothing else," Koga said repeating Ayame's words.

Ayame thought it over a few more times in her head.

Thinking of all that could happen in that time she was there.

Finally she came to a decision.

"Okay, Koga," she said, "turn around and close your eyes," ………………………………...

Twenty minutes later Ayame found herself caught in a very long conversation with Koga.

About any and everything under the sun.

But the main subject they were discussing was how there lives had changed over those many years they were apart.

"So your family was killed by Naraku?" Koga said addressing Ayame.

"Yeah. I was the only one who survived," Ayame replied.

"But what about you? What happened to your pack?" she asked.

"Well………., some how when I was off hunting this weird wind mistress killed half of my pack," Koga said very calmly.

Ayame gasped "That is so horrible," she said putting her head in her hands.

"Oh that's all-," he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Inuyasha said walking up to the pool.

"Err ,Umm, Inuyasha it's not what you think it is," Ayame said sinking down a little more into the water.

"Oh, but I think it is," Inuyasha stated suspiciously.

"Ugh, you two close your eyes so I can get out," Ayame said.

Inuyasha and Koga did as they were told and turned around just in time to see Kagome and Sango walking up.

"Ayame is that you," Kagome asked through the midst.

By this time Ayame was nearly out the water and quickly grabbed her towel at the mention of her name.

"What now," she whispered to herself.

"Huh, Inuyasha what are you doing here, and who are you, " Sango asked approaching the two men.

"Well this is Koga, and I was looking for him, but instead I found him and Ayame here"  
Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"What! You're Koga," Kagome asked.

"Yep the one and only," Koga replied.

"The real question is what are you girls doing, here," Inuyasha said.

"We were checking up on Ayame," Sango replied.

Just then Miroku showed up out of nowhere.

"Hi every one," he said happily.

"CAN A GIRL GET FREAKIN' SOME PRIVACY!" Ayame said screaming.

A/N: was that a short chapter? If it was it's all my sister's fault for rushing me! I repeat it was not my fault! And she does not feel guilty at all! And she doesn't care either. Well enty wayz getting of the subject of her mean butt, I really don't got nothing else to say. 

LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE! Ayame Bunny 


End file.
